In Their Eyes
by GnomeDream 17
Summary: Emil goes through life coping with his loneliness, his fears, and his strange abilities. He goes from an orphanage for "particular" youth to a traveling circus. His life if forever effected by a boy named Leon, who has an ability as well. Emil will learn to understand the world before him, and what it can be with someone you care about. Sorry i suck at summaries! But oh well :D
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry if this story may be a little weird or long. I hope you enjoy it anyway! **

**The extra characters in here such as the mother are not OCs I swear, just supporting roles in the plot line. Don't hurt me. **

**Sorry if some if this is depressing, there will be happy chapters in the distance.**

**I do not own Hetalia. **

**Thanks for Reading! **

Chibi Iceland!

The lightning blinded Emil through his eye lids and the thunder hit so suddenly, he shot up in bed, gasping for air.

The horrifying memories from his nightmare faded from his minds eye and all that was left was the cold and the fear of the shadows. The blankets on his bed were twisted and thrown, he had been kicking in his restless sleep. He swallowed, and swung his legs over the bed side. Staring to the floor was unsettling, his little toes being multiple feet above the wood below. He slid down, and tried to ignore the shadows in the corners that seemed to crawl closer and lurk around in his mind.

Emil hugged his stuffed animal to his chest and neck, rubbing his cheek against it as he walked to the door. The toy was a plushie of a puffin, worn from years and soaked in his tears. He opened the door and walked into the small living room, seeing his mom sobbing on the couch.

Her head was in her hands, she was trembling. Her sobs were quiet, uncontrollable and fearful. Light shadows were cast upon her being by the burning flames in the room; creating a dance with light and darkness.

Miranda (the mom) didn't notice her child's little feet patters coming in, and she looked up to be met his two large violet orbs. She sniffled, the pain of the truth settling in her heart. She sniffled. "Emil, what are you doing up at this hour?"

He sat on the couch next to her, reaching for her hand. "N-Nightmares mama." He stuttered.

Miranda pulled her hand away as if Emil was deadly. "Its okay, Emil. You are awake now." She refused to look at the little boy. She wanted to scoop him up in his nightgown and hold him, then never let go. But there was the bitter-sweet reason she couldn't. "Are you bags packed?" She said flatly. Her hair was long and undone, falling around her pale face. It was a silver-white just like Emil's.

Emil nodded, hurt and confused in so many ways. He felt like everything in him was cold like snow. "Why did I pack?"

She felt a stab of guilt through her chest. "Its time to go back to bed Emil." She stated, not looking at him and lacing her fingers in her lap tightly.

He got up from the couch and tried to meet her gaze, she desperately tried to turn away. "Mommy, can I sleep with you? Please?" He tried climbing into her arms.

Miranda tried to be gentle, she set him back down. "No Emil. Go to bed."

"Mommy, please! Im s-scared!" Emil begged, little hands palm to palm in plead. He trembled and a tear fell from an eye. "And where we going?"

She gave in, looking into those eyes, his pale face, his tiny body. She began to cry, picking him up and hugging him reluctantly yet desperately. He began to rub her back, they both started to calm down. Until suddenly, Emil went wide-eyed and every one of his muscles went tense. "Mommy…" He whispered, Miranda felt tears on her shoulder where his head lay.

He sat up and looked his mother in the eyes. Tears streamed down his cheeks. "You are sending me away."

Miranda couldn't stop shaking now. She set the boy down, started getting up. "Go to bed Emil, please."

"No! You don't like me mommy, I know it!" Emil clenched his little puffin toy in his hands. "You scared of me!"

"Emil! Go!" She demanded, clenching her fists at her sides.

"You want me gone cause you want new Daddy too!" Emil sobbed. The little streams of tears turned into rivers. "You want more Daddies in your bed-." He felt to the floor; Miranda had hit him.

She was sending him away for strange youth, she was scared of the boy. She didn't know how, but he could read her thoughts, her deepest desires and memories. She was terrified of hearing of her own thoughts. She was sure there was something terrible about her own son, he had to also be a boy of satan. He was an inhuman monster she convinced herself. She just had to get through the night.

Seeing a monster in her eyes, she picked Emil up like a rag doll and rushed him to his bedroom. He screamed in fear and pain. "Mommy! No! Please i-." All air was knocked out of him as his little chest hit the hardwood floor of his room.

Miranda slammed the door, darkness blinded him. He rushed to the door, pounding it with his little hands and feet. He heard the lock click shut, he was trapped. "Mommy! P-p-please! Let me out! Please Mommy!" He was exclaiming over and over. He was trembling till he could barely stand. The tears wouldn't stop. For what seemed like an hour he begged in fear of the darkness and the loneliness. He pleaded and cried until everything in him hurt. He ran over to the gas-lamp on his nightstand, desperately tried to get it to light, to no avail. Suddenly, the lamp fell to the floor, gas splattered around it and filled the air. He felt dizzy. By instinct, he ran over to his puffin, and covered his nose and mouth with it, not wanting to breathe the fumes. "Mommy!" He exclaimed through the muffled cloth. "Help!"

But she didn't answer. All the lights were out in the house and she was sound asleep, she wouldn't help him anyway. He began to sob again, not knowing what else to do. He crawled into bed, and buried himself in the blankets, he cried for hours quietly in the dark. He fell asleep after that, finding a little bit of peace, he had never felt so alone.

**Sooo? I teared up writing this so I hope I didn't screw up. **

**I'll be publishing the next chapter soon where he goes to the orphanage and meets the other kids there, will be much less depressing I promise. **

**But please, I don't care if its short or long or in between I just want to know how I did. It would really make my day. I appreciate your time, really. **

**Thanks again :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I hope you have liked the story so far. Thanks to those people who have reviewed/followed/favorite/ etc this story at least I know im not completely crazy to write it!**

**Oh, and in the last chapter, about the "daddies in her bed thing" Im sure most of you understood that its just that she is not a very good woman obviously, and Emil didn't understand the idea of it…is anyone understanding what I'm getting at? **

**Anyway, I do not own hetalia, but I wish I had a chibi Iceland. So. Freaking. Adorable. **

**Still Chibi Icey**

The sun never came out, the sky was blanketed in dark thunder clouds. Rain poured down, each drop slapping onto the sidewalk in front of Emil. He sat on the front porch step next to his luggage, trying to stay out of the cold, unmerciful rain. All he had on were jeans and a light jacket. He pulled up the hood, it quickly was soaked. He shivered and had no choice but to wait for the people to come get him and take him away.

He looked to the side at the window of the house, meeting her dark, lifeless eyes. She clutched her cross necklace, looking at Emil like he was a demon. He would have cried, but didn't have the strength to anymore. He looked at the pavement, watching the screen of water ripple with every drop.

Suddenly, a black Cadillac swerved around the corner and came to a screeching stop in front of the house. Emil scooted back, leaned against the locked door in fear.

The drivers door flung open, Emil glanced under the car to see two slick black shoes step out on the other side of the vehicle. The passenger door opened, and Emil watched as a woman stepped out. He had long light brown hair, and wore a dress coat. She held an umbrella, and took off her sunglasses. She squinted at Emil with pretty electric green eyes. She searched the yard, face stricken with concern.

She walked up to Emil, and crouched down to his level, covering him with her umbrella as well, he shivered in his wet clotheing. She smiled at him warmly, but still looked worried. "Hi sweetie, don't be afraid, where's your mama?"

Emil, not feeling as afraid, pointed to the window where Miranda stood, looking relieved the boy would be out of her sight momentarily.

"Wait," the woman said. "She just left you out here in the rain, with no good clothing, oh my lord." She stood up. "Excuse me Miss-."

"Elizaveta." A tall man stopped the woman from speaking. He had dark brown hair with a strand sticking up, Emil couldn't seem to peel his eyes from it. He wore a dark grey suit and the black shoes, and glasses to match. He looked terribly serious, Emil thought. "Help the boy with his things."

Elizaveta, turning red with anger, leaned down to Emil. She held a soft hand out to him. "I'm Elizaveta, but you can call me Ms. Liz or Ms. H. Ok? What's your name?"

Emil was in too in a daze of confusion to speak or even move. He squeezed his Puffin toy in his arms. Liz looked down at the plushie, seeing the scribbled letters on the foot. E-M-i-L. She smiled, and picked up his bag. "Emil huh? I like that name."

Emil felt a tiny grin twitch on one side of his mouth. The woman held out her hand to him once again. This time he stood and took it, feeling his small hand in hers. They walked to the Cadillac, Emil turned back, and studied the small house, the only place he had ever known. Then he looked back, watching Miranda speak to the man though the window. Her eyes glanced to Emil, and he waved with a small hand. His heart broke more when she turned away without a response. He quietly whispered, "Goodbye Mommy." Before climbing into the back seat of the car. Still, no tears would come.

"I'm Roderich Edelstein," The orphanage owner told Miranda through the screen of the window.

"Miranda Steillson." Miranda was in a hurry to get this over with and put it all behind her. No more worries about being a mother.

"I need the papers for your boy and the information-." Roderich started.

"They are all in his suitcase, all of them." Miranda informed him.

"Also the contact info Miss, incase you want to adopt him back-."

"No no no, I want no contact with the orphanage or the boy sir, and I certainly won't be adopting back or visiting." She said sternly. "All of my intents are with the papers, I can assure you."

Roderich was slightly shocked at the seriousness and discust in her voice, took a step back. "Okay ma'am. Thank you, we will make sure to take care of…?"

"Emil," She said. "The unholy strange thing he is." Miranda muttered.

"What was that?" Roderich asked.

"Sir, I probably should inform you, be careful of the thing. He is an inhuman creature. He can read you better than he could read words on a page. He can barely talk, yet can open you up easier than an eggshell. Send him in a lab for all a care, just keep it away from me." She stated. Roderich was awestruck now; _crazy woman_, he thought. _Probably for the better he leaves her. _"Goodbye, Mr. Edelstein." With that Miranda shut the blinds.

Roderich got into the car, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What is it?" Elizaveta asked. She turned back to Emil. "This is Mr. Roderich, Emil." She explained, Roderich started the car, and began driving, trying to concentrate through the rain hitting the windshield.

"The woman's mad. Swears the boy is some kind of demon." He stated a little too loudly.

There was a moment of silence. Liz once again turned to Emil. "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine Emil. Your going to be with us now, and with lots of other children you can be friends with. You can play and read and eat good food. You'll be a great addition to the clan." She assured.

Emil looked behind her eyes and saw her intents for him, and he was comforted. "Thank you." He grinned a little bit and laid down across the back seat. He closed his eyes and slipped off to sleep.

**Still kinda sad, but hey, not as bad as the last one. Sorry this didn't have something real big in it but trust me, I'm hurrying with the next chapter where he actually moves in to the orphanage and meets the other kids including the Nordics, Hong kong, etc. **

**Hope you enjoyed this! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own hetalia. Third chapter! Yay! Anyway guys, I have to thank you for reading and support on it, its keeping me going. Don't you hate it when you just can't write? Its kind of a block, just not getting the words to flow? I hate it. **

**You may suspect some OC's in this chapter, but I swear they are just supporting characters. **

**By the way, sorry if there are a few grammer mistakes and whatnot, I hit my head on our granite counter top a couple hours ago and was knocked out for like 30 minutes. Ever since I woke I feel like there is a dagger through my skull. Sorry if it effects the writing! **

**Thanks again!**

"I'll grab the bags, you get the boy." Roderich whispered, grabbing Emil's luggage, while Elizaveta grabbed him. She cradled him in her arms, his little limbs curling up onto his torso like a bean. Liz could have melted, watching Emil sleep, he must have practically the whole way to the orphanage. By that time, it was nearly 10:00 pm.

Elizaveta smiled as they walked up the cobblestone path to the arising building before them. Roderich scoffed, "Elizaveta, do not get attached to the boy, I beg."

He did not turn to face her, yet she stared at him in disbelief. "Roderich!" She had to struggle not to raise her voice. "I love all of the kids!"

Another scoff. "oh please." He muttered. "Probably will all grow up to be rats, jump trains. If any work they will be servants, maids and cleaners."

"Maids like me, Roderich?" Elizaveta rebutted.

Roderich was taken back. They reached the porch and he started unlocking the door. "If I could help it we would be here, wouldn't have this as our lives. Bottom line is, stop getting attached, they are not ours." Before Eliza could respond, he stopped her, "That's the last word on the subject." He ordered.

With that he turned, walking through the door into the quiet orphanage. The kids were all in bed, most of them being below the age of 12. They wandered in through the main floor, Roderich handed Eliza Emil's bag, she held the boy with one arm. Without another word, Roderich disappeared into his office.

There were six floors to the building, Eliza wandered up the stairs to the fourth. Along every hallway were multiple bedrooms. Elizaveta knew just what room she wanted Emil in, no matter how much she wanted him near hear. Her and Roderich, (if he ever came out of his office at night) would stay on the fifth floor, below the attic, and above the floor with the least kids.

Eliza looked down the hallway at the dark doorways, except for one, in which light shed from. She walked up, setting down the bag and repositioning Emil in her arms. "Girls, What are doing up at this hour?"

Inside the room were two girls, about 13 years old, Nol and Skylar. They sat at desk with pens and paper, drawing and writing. When they heard Eliza, hey spun their heads around, and Nol came running up to Elizaveta, eyes wide and locked on Emil.

"Oh. My. Riceballs." Nol gaped, smiled, and practically squealed in the back of her throat quietly. "He is adorable!" Emil's face was soft, his silver hair falling onto his forehead, neatly, Nol thought she could draw it.

Skylar came up behind Nol, "Oh wow, he is. What's is his name?" She asked.

Elizaveta couldn't help but smile in agreement, all three of them being girls over something this cute. "Emil." She answered.

"Who would ever give him up?" Nol asked, looking surprised and almost offended.

Elizaveta scoffed quietly at the thought. "You wouldn't believe it, the mother is a self-centered sociophobe. We pulled up to the house, and I see the boy sitting on the doorstep, soaked in rain and shivering to death. The woman was inside just, watching. She didn't even say goodbye to him!"

The two girls were silent in shock. Until Skylar muttered, "What the hell. People these days I swear to God."

" She probably has a mental issue." Eliza dropped to a whisper. "She looked and talked about her own son like he is something straight from hell. She swears he had some prepossessing curse upon him!"

Nol and Skylar exchanged glances amusingly. Eliza didn't understand their inside joke. "Well, go to bed girls," Eliza pick up the bag. "But I must ask of you a favor."

"Sure, anything." Nol accepted. Skylar nodded in agreement.

"The boy will be staying in the room across the hall with the group of boys," She told the girls.

"The NQ?" Skylar asked, putting away the papers at the desk.

"What?" Eliza said.

"The Northern Quartet. They always travel together and live on the north side of the building. They all insist we call them that, its easier anyway." Nol explained.

"Well, I guess it's a quintet now, huh?" Eliza grinned. "Anyway, keep an ear out for the first few nights for Emil, incase he gets scared or something, just come get me. I would have you yell for me, but Roderich would have you in the street."

"We will." Nol said happily. "Goodnight Elizaveta." With that the girls turned off the light and went to bed.

Elizaveta traveled across the hallway, and walked quietly into the room with the NQ. There were two beds on one wall and three on the farthest. The bed in the farthest corner was still made up, while the rest were taken up by the other boys. Careful not to wake them, Eliza walked up to the empty bed and placed Emil down gently on the sheets, covering him up. She tucked his bag under the bed, and placed his puffin toy down next to him. She sighed, smiling. She knew the boys would watch over him, would make him feel comfortable in the house. With that, the left up to her room, and the whole house was soon completely quiet.

"How old do you think he is?" Emil heard a voice say.

"I don't know, like four or five maybe?" Another guessed.

"He is so cute!" Yet another exclaimed.

"ill take your word for it." A fourth commented quieter.

Emil felt something poke his face and Emil sat up quickly. He came face to electric blue eyes. Before him was a boy, probably a couple years older, with wild hear, red pajamas, and a pencil in his hand. He smiled. "He is awake."

The boy received a slap to the back of the head by a smaller kid with ashy blond hair and dark blue pjs. "Well duh, Einstein!" The two boys started bickering.

On the other side of the bed, a smaller boy stomped his foot. "Guys! Stop! Your scaring him!" The boy wore yellow and blue plad flannel pajamas, and had a white night cap over blonde hair.

"Ugh, Whats the kid look like, Tino?" The final boy asked. Emil looked up, and his jaw dropped. The boy wore a bandana over his eyes, and held the boy in the nightcap by the shoulder for balace. The boy was blind.

"Oh, he is small, had silverfish white hair… and umm wow, violet eyes." Tino said.

All of the voices talking at once maid Emil want to explode. He felt alone and confused. "STOP!" He yelled, surprising himself and silencing the others.

"Thank you, kid." The boy second boy said, he held the boy with the red pjs by the earlobe. "I'm Lukas, and this is Matthias." He gestured to the boy he restrained.

Tino shook Emil's hand eagerly. "I'm Tino! And this is Berwald." He placed Emil's hand in the blind boys, they shook.

"What's your name, kid?" Berwald asked.

"Emil." Emil told them all, he was not scared at this point, but confused. Then it hit him. He was at the orphanage. Just then a bell rang around the building. All the boys perked up.

"BREAKFAST!" Matthias yelled, and ran out the door of the room. They all heard a thud, and a groan from him a second later. They all rushed to the doorway, even Emil. They saw Matthias laying face down in the hallway, and Roderich standing over him, stepping on his back repeatedly, earning a grunt every time.

(get my joke? XD)

"Please, slow down Matthias." Roderich said, and then left. The Quintet were left alone.

Tino laughed, then told Berwald what happened. They laughed, and Emil did the same, then walked over to Matthias, attempting to pull him up to no avail.

They all saw Lukas's smiled that only showed up for occasions like this. "yeah." Lukas said, still smiling. "You failed."

**This chapter was much brighter, yes? I even laughed a bit, You? **

**I decided to list the ages of the Nordics to help your picture kinda.**

**Matthias: 7**

**Berwald: 7**

**Lukas: 6**

**Tino: 5**

**Emil:4, almost 5**

**I hope you enjoyed. I know Emil didn't meet Leon/ Hong kong yet, So sorry, next chapter, I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup me Homies?! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been pretty busy. How's things going so far? What's yous been writing? **

**Sorry. I was trying urban. Doesn't work. I thought of making Norway sound urban, then I decided I needed psychological help. Can anyone try a Norway urban oneshot for me, just too see how that sounds? :D haha. Anyway, i will try to keep writing, people seem to like the Nordics, yes? Who does? **

**Well I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Thanks again! I do not own the works of Hetalia nor its characters, both of these things have seemed to stop appearing, episodes in all. What is happening?!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Continued from last chapter~~~**

Skylar came out from her and Nol's room, whipping her hair up into a messy bun and slipping on her boot slippers. "Nol! Hurry up or all of the food will be gone!" Without looking, she tripped over Matthias and tumbled to the floor. "Okay OWWW!"

Just then, Nol came out of the room to she Matthias and Skylar sprawled out on the hallway floor in pain, and the other four of the NQ were cracking up.

"Get the boot from Mr. R again, Matthias?" Nol asked.

The boy nodded as he got up. "Literally."

The two girls were like big sisters to the four, now the five. They were basically the only ones on that floor of the orphanage. Emil examined his surroundings, growing a tiny bit dizzy, not knowing why. His minds eye watched as little thoughts and feelings floated around the air from his friends. He blinked his eyes some, then Nol spotted him.

The girl swept Emil up, holding him with one arm and holding a hand out to him with the other. "Oh my god, you are awesome by the way, totes. I'm Nol, and you're Emil, right?"

Emil took the girls hand, and shook it, nodding. "hi."

Skylar got, up, trying to pop her back. "Thanks for helping me bro." She said to Nol, popping her newly bruised spine

They all walked down the hallway, and they reached the staircase, most of them moaned, knowing it would be a long way down the multiple flights.

A devious grin spread across Matthias's face. "Chicken Races!"

It was usual for Skylar to carry Berwald down the starsw, it being dangerous due to his blindness. She picked him up in a piggy back ride, and poised for the race. Toni kind of squeaked in fear and ran down the flights of stairs before disaster could come from this. Matthias turned to (not urban) Lukas and the smaller boys eyes filled with fear. "No! Matthias! You will NOT AaHH!" Lukas objected, but Matthias already had him firmly mounted on his back. "I'm gonna die."

"I've got Emil!" Nol declared, and securely got Emil onto her back. He was real scared now.

The three teams got ready at the beginning of the downward stair case. "Ready, Steady, GO!" Matthias yelled, and like a gunshot the teams sprinted, going multiple steps at a time, full speed. They bumped and rushed, yelled and went spiraling down the flights nonstop. Emil looked over, and watched as they passed Matthias and Lukas, who was screaming in terror of the reckless Matthias.

Emil looked to the other side and watched as they passed Skylar and Berwald, the boy showed no emotion at all, but Emil could tell, he was nervous. Only he could of course.

Nol was so fast the world around Emil seemed to flash before his eyes, next thing he knew, they were on the last level in first place. Matthias and Lukas came seconds later, and then Skylar and Berwald. They all panted, except for Nol, who set Emil down, gave him a high five, and did her victory dance. "TAKE THAT SUCKERS!"

The group led Emil through a couple rooms until they reached two large wooden doors, that seemed to vibrate with the sound behind it. When Skylar and Nol opened the doors, it all hit Emil like a ton of bricks. There were a couple of long tables filled with kids. Yells and shouts surrounded the floating thoughts and feelings that seemed to sink in to Emil like he was some sort of magnet. The roof was high, but it felt like every inch of space in existence was being filled with crowded, cloudy confusion. Emil's mind hurt, every hair on his body was on end. He became very dizzy, and squeezed his eyes shut. He could hear the physic and mental voices in his years, sounding like static mixed with broken glass.

The whole room seemed to freeze, was silent and movement less. He began to make out the thoughts as they whispered in his ears.

"Who is that kid?"

"Why is he doing that?"

"What's that thing doing here?"

"Oh great, another damn kid that will be cute enough to be adopted before me."

"Can someone get me more waffles already."

"The boy is so small, he won't make it a week."

Emil peaked his teary eyes open and was greeted by a large crowd of cynical faces of boys and girls. He woke up, really woke up. This was the place he had been sent to, by his mother. All of the kids were unwanted too, but Emil knew, it wasn't the way he was unwanted.

Emil watched as Elizaveta appeared from the kitchen door, wearing an apron and carrying trays off food in her arms. She saw Emil at the head of the room, all alone. "Oh Emil!" She smiled in greeting. "Good morning. Kids- this is…"

But he was gone. Emil ran as fast as his feet could carry him, he ran though doors and rooms, and right out the front door of the orphanage. The crowded thoughts that surrounded him faded away and all that was left was his utter worry. He ran halfway down the smooth cobblestone path and turned around, trapped in the shadow of the large orphanage before him. It was vast, and different, and he didn't have a clue in the world on how to take all of it in.

But looking around, he realized there was not another building, road, no one to save him. All he had was this orphanage, Elizaveta, and his new _friends_. The word sounded strange in his mind. He had never seen this many people, much less been acquaintances with them. Emil silently walked up the home's steps once more, but was not about to return back to that meal room. He had lost his appetite, yet hadn't eaten in a day. He headed back to their bedroom, where he would curl up and go back to sleep, hopefully just disappearing.

For the next couple weeks, Elizaveta brought Emil's food up to him, thinking he was just claustrophobic around the other kids. That's one way to put it. When the time came Emil taught himself how to block out the thoughts of the other orphans, concentrating on his food so hard, everything else was just a low buzz in the back of his mind. It was like having his own glass dome around him.

He grew into the NQ, who were extremely inseparable. They often played outside, sword fighting with sticks and killing random bugs they saw. Bernard and Toni would climb trees, Berwald tapping a stick to the truck, listening for the echo carefully to know where the next branch was. It was quite amazing how well he could hear, it fit with his partners quiet voice like two puzzle pieces. Matthias and Lukas were always together, getting into trouble for Matthias's ideas. One day, he had dropped a balloon full of paint out of their window and a large group of kids had blue splattered hair for a week.

Emil, being the odd number out of the group, spent most of his time off to the side on his own, not that he minded it. It gave him time to be alone, think about things going on in his mind, rather than worrying and hearing everyone else's. He didn't know why or how he could hear and read others. No one else seemed to be able to. What was it? He never stopped wondering. Everyday, he scribbled ideas and pictures down in a notebook from his thoughts and dreams, thoughts he picked up. But not one other person would be able to understand them. But growing Emil knew all too well.

**Two years later: **

**Matthias: 9**

**Berwald: 9**

**Lukas:8**

**Toni:7**

**Emil:7**

Emil tip toed through the empty hallways, careful to step in the right places so the boards wouldn't creek in objection. Through open doors, he could hear and see people sound asleep. Over the years, kids had come and gone; taken and brought back. Older youth had moved out when they turned 18 and on a couple of occasions, teenagers would end up being sent away once they found the girl was pregnant. Emil remembered how Ms. Liz had pleaded to Roderich that they could stay, but of course he didn't listen. It was in his benefit, the parents gone, the baby gone as well, less kids to worry about.

He wandered down the stairs, peering into the passing windows to see the violet glow of the rising sun. It matched his eyes. Emil reached the last floor and made his way past Roerich's office, pulling his hood up and making a B-line for the back door. He turned the nob, but heard another door open. He froze and braced himself for the worst.

"Emil?" Elizaveta peeked through the kitchen door, she had flour on her cheeks and stains on her apron.

He was relieve, "I just wanted to get some fresh air, im sorry." He told her. She smiled kindly.

"Today is special." She rubbed her chin, leaning up against the doorway jokingly. "Hmm, I seemed to have forgotten why, hmm."

Emil flushed and rolled his eyes. "I don't know."

"Oh?" She wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him in and rubbing her knuckles on the top of his hair. He squirmed away, trying not to laugh. "Happy Birthday, Emil."

"Thanks." He said, and then he got a waft of the aroma inside the kitchen.

"Come on." She lead him into the kitchen, and showed him a large cake she had been making, like she did for all the kids on their birthdays. It had blue and red whipped frosting, with chocolate cake."

"Wow." Was all he could say. "Thanks Liz." He hugged her.

Elizaveta smiled warmly. "You're welcome. You know, I really shouldn't let you eat cake this early, I should make you wait for dinner, but-"She cut a large corner piece of the cake, "I'll make an exception this time."

Emil took the plate and a fork. "You're the best."

She wiped her brow with a sleeve. "Oh, I know." She joked. "Well, off to make breakfast. Enjoy!" With that she disappeared into the pantry.

Emil finished his cake, and headed out the door as the sun came above the horizon. Before anyone could spot him, he rushed across the field into the tree line. He wandered low in the bushes through the trail. His peaceful getaway waited. It was a small cave between some mossy boulders, covered by a bed of leaves. Emil moved the leaves away from the opening, and ducked inside. The room was open, with a flat floor and a ceiling about three feet above Emil's head when she sat down. There was a space between the boulders that brought in a ray of light in the middle of the cave. The best part was, only Emil knew about it. He covered the entrance once again to keep it that way.

Emil took a deep breath, finally alone. He crawled across the crawlspace and reached behind a flat rock that served as a table. He felt the damp worn pages of his book, and pulled it out. The cover was ripped and faded, the pages darkened and waterlogged. Still, he flipped it open, leaned against the side of the cave, enjoying the silence and the light of the rising sun.

(I would so want a hideout like this!)

The sound of an old car ripped Emil out of a light sleep and sent his scurrying up. He rubbed his tired eyes, and figured out he was still in the cave when he hit his head on the top. "oow!" He grunted. He listened to the vehicle as it pulled up to the orphanage. He couldn't explain what he was feeling. It was like he _needed _to see the car. He tried to turn his attention back to the book, to no avail. He reluctantly gave in to the urge and peaked through the leaves covering the entrance.

A long black car came screeching into the drive, and from several yards away the sound made him cringe. Emil watched as the back door opened and out climbed a boy, looking about his own age. It was like Emil was caught in that second, like the world seemed to freeze and close in on the stranger. Suddenly, the car revved up and went shooting away before the boy was fully out of the vehicle. It left a trail of dust behind it and tossed the boy to the ground with his bag. He hit the gravel, and gave the outgoing car the finger. From the distance, he heard the boy yell something Emil couldn't make out, probably a swear. The anger almost radiated off of the stranger as he stood up, and dusted himself off.

The boy had silk black hair that was shoulder length, light brown skin, and was well built. Emil assumed he played sports. For some reason, Emil was intrigued. He wanted to introduce himself to the stranger, get to know him. _Why?_ He had never given a crap about the newcomers before.

Suddenly, to Emil's surprise, the boy turned, kept turning, until he stopped abruptly, face looking right in Emil's direction. The strangers face seemed to soften, and his head cocked to one side. He couldn't possibly—See him, could he? From that distance, and how low Emil was, it was as good as impossible. Yet, he looked right through the trees, eyes almost pouring into Emil's mind, as if eye contact could be made. The boy turned away, as if he had caught Emil staring awkwardly, (which he was), and walked up to the orphanage doors.

Emil couldn't wrap his head around it. All he knew, was that he needed to know the strangers name, and who he was. The urge was all too great.

**I liked this chapter, I hope you did as well. Sorry it was a bit long. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. To start off, I want to apologize for my mistakes in the last chapter, when I said Toni, I meant Tino, because it is Finland, Not Spain, and it would be weird if Spain was with the Nordics. Or the alien guy, you know I blame the show for having too many Tinos and Toni's and whatnot. **

**Again, thanks for everything, reading and support, let cut to the chase. I don't own Hetalia. Read on!**

Emil sat at the desk in their room, tapping the eraser onto the wood, trying to distract himself. A few sheets of blank paper lay in front of him, crisp and untouched. Usually, he would have been sketching until there was no white spot left, but from some unknown reason, he couldn't get a thought out of his head and onto the paper. He groaned in frustration and banged his head onto the table. The wood smelled musky and damp. Like the woods. The forest he had been in when he thought the stranger had seen him in…

That was it. He decided. He couldn't stop thinking about the stranger he had first seen a week ago, and why he couldn't read the thoughts of the boy.

That day after the newcomer had come in, and so had Emil, he was disappointed to find he never got a chance to really meet him. No one really had. For the day, people had wondered what his name was and stuff, but he disappeared into his room, and never came out, people brushed the thought off like he didn't even live in the same building.

That day Emil had ran across the field into the back door, when everyone was at breakfast. He searched the rooms for the stranger, trying to make it look not so obvious. Then he spotted him heading into Roderich's office for check in. That's when Emil was attacked by his brothers. (non-related, the Nordics/ NQ) They all hugged him to death, slapping him on the back until it knocked the air out of him, wishing him a happy birthday.

Emil thanked then, but by the time they stopped surrounding him, the new guy had disappeared into the office. The NQ headed off to breakfast after that, and Emil was left in the living room in which Roderich's office door came in to. Emil had sat casually in the chair nearest to the door, and grabbed a magazine, and pretended to read while he listened carefully. He had desperately tried to hear what they were saying on the other side of the wall. He had been able to hear Roderich's booming voice clearly, but the voice of the stranger was impossible to make out and indecisive. Minutes later, the door opened and Emil nearly jumped out of his skin. The boy walked out, his brown eyes set and serious, yet they seemed lost in space. He showed no emotion, but the frustration practically radiated like a wave over Emil, who wanted it to subside and for the newcomer to be happy. Who would be excited about being put up for adoption and left at an orphanage to spend the rest of your childhood?

As the stranger passed by Emil, they pretended not to notice each other. Emil was about to say hi, but decided against it in a sudden wave of nervousness. He tried reading the boy as he walked away. Emil had almost made out a thought from him, but was startled when it was cut off, as if it was cut through with a blade, and faded into nothingness. Emil tried to refocus, blinked several times and tried to concentrate. The cycle with the stranger's thoughts repeated until he was out of sight, walking up the stairs.

This had happened every time Emil tried to read the guy, and it confused him greatly. He was always able to receive people's thoughts, and it was agonizing not being able to with the stranger. Emil _wanted _to know his name. He had an urge to know him. He had no idea why. And then, there were those occasions where Emil and the stranger would pass in the hallway, or in the dining room, those little moments when their eyes would meet. When that happened, they felt like a little firework had gone off in their chests.

And now, he paced the room impatiently, wanting to pull his hair out.

The newcomer was assigned a room at the end of the hall, diagonally across from Emil's. He didn't seem to mind that he was all alone, in fact he seemed relieved. From across the hall, Emil felt the feeling in there, the strangers anger dropping to a feeling of not caring. Emil wanted to confront the boy, like welcoming him to the orphanage, but that would be like saying- hey, welcome to the rest of your miserable childhood. He wouldn't have the courage to approach the stranger anyway.

Out of the corner of his eye, Emil peaked and saw the boy's door open, and the newcomer himself reclining in the desk chair. Emil studied him; he pulled his dark brown hair from his face, his eyes were closed as he relaxed casually. His expression was soft, and it looked like he almost had a grin on his face, and he leaned his head back on his arms. Emil was dying to know what he was thinking about. By instinct, he tried reading him, concentrating as hard as he possibly could, until his hands shook. He tried pouring into the strangers mind until the thoughts came leaking out. Emil could hear the boy's heartbeat in his ears, which often happened when he read people. It was slow, deep, and strong. For a moment, Emil thought he had it, the words popped into his mind's eye, and started to pierce through the blur. He was close to making it out, but the minute the thought was readable and visible to see, it denigrated into nothing as it did all the times before.

Emil cursed in the back of his throat. He stopped breathing abruptly when the strangers expression changed, and one eye opened, and locked on Emil. There was that feeling; the unexplainable burst of flutter in Emil's stomach. The light brown orb that focused on him seemed to penetrate through him, and paralyze him in time. It was like he and the boy were caught in time and the world around them seemed to just cease and fade away. This was all too confusing to Emil, he was ready to pull his hair off, if he wasn't frozen of course.

And then the stranger did something that snapped Emil out of it, he chuckled. "You need something, sir?" The boy joked from across the hall way in the other room, but Emil could hear his clear as it would be to hear him right next to him. Emil flushed in embarrassment of staring.

"Ugh, n-no." Emil sputtered a little too quickly. "I just hit my elbow and uhh..." his mind raced for an excuse for staring. "I thought you said something afterwards.

The stranger nodded, with a slightly cocky grin on his face, looking unfazed. ''Yeah?"

Emil nodded slowly. "Yeah…"

"Hmm." The boy said, Emil caught a bit of sarcasm in the tone. Was he really mocking Emil? "You having artist's block or something?"

"Ugh…yeah." Emil could only manage; he stared down once again at the papers.

"You could always draw me." The stranger put on a grimace, put a hand under his chin and leaning on his elbow, trying to look like some sort of wise man. The pose made Emil want to laugh, but he knew there was another catch behind this. "After all, you have studied me enough." Catch identified.

"W-What?" Emil said, trying not to flush and let the tone of embarrassment through his façade. "Y-you're crazy."

The boy kept posing, grinning from Emil's response. "Don't deny it. I don't blame you," he flipped his hair dramatically, so the lamp reflected off of it and glowed on his face. "It's kinda hard to not stare at me." He joked.

"pfft." Emil smiled, the guy had a sense of humor. "I don't stare at you….Wait…"

"What is it?" the boy asked.

Emil turned to face him. "How did you know I draw, instead of like writing, or something? And how would you assume I had writers block?"

The boy froze, like he was trying to think of an answer. "Ummmmm…I see your artwork on the desk when I pass and no ones in there sometimes."

Emil rebutted, "I never leave my drawing out on the desk. Its either in a notebook under my bed or already hung."

"Well sometimes I see it hung." The boy claimed.

"No," Emil was amused at this point. "Its hung above my bed, at an angle where you cant see it when passing by the door or from your room."

The boy held his hand in his hands, having lost the debate.

"You been watching me?" Emil tried to sound casual with it, he was just as guilty as the other boy was. "Watching me draw around the building or here at the desk or whatever?"

The boy across the hall sighed, kind of laughing. "You're good, bro. I'll give you that. Wanna come sit?"

Emil registered the words, made them out. "Sure." Then he made his way across the hall to the other boys room. When he reached the door, the Asian stood up, and held a hand out to Emil.

"I'm Leon." He said, and they shook hands, Emil noticed his grip was strong.

"I'm Emil." He said, then Leon glided an arm across the space before the small room, as if showing off something on display. "Come in."

Emil walked in, the room was much smaller than the one he shared with the rest of the NQ. There was a single bed, a nightstand, desk, and computer chair. The luggage he had been carrying the day he arrived was tucked neatly under the bed. He had a collection of books stacked on the nightstand and the bed sheets were tightly made and tucked.

"Thanks." Emil told Leon, who gestured for him to join him on his bed. As they sat down, Emil asked, "So, Leon, how's your time here been so far."

Leon shrugged, "as good as it could be I guess. So, how old are you Emil? I like your name by the way."

There was a way Leon said Emil's name that was different. Emil couldn't put his finger on it. "Thanks. I'm seven."

Leon nodded. "Cool. I'm turning eight in a few months. I heard it was your birthday like, the day I came."

"Yeah." He confirmed.

Another cocky smile spread across Leon's face. "You were that kid under that pile of boulders, huh?"

Emil nearly choked on air. There was no possible way the human eye could see someone low to the ground that distance and being able to tell who it is especially.

"H-h-how could you, what? You couldn't possibly, no. What? How?" As Emil went sputtering on in confusion Leon seemed so kind of smile, like this was amusing. But behind his brown eyes Emil could see a longing of some sort that of course Emil had no explanation for.

"Oh! There you are Emil!" Matthias appeared in the hall, "its lights out."

"No! Wait!" Emil objected, and turned to Leon again. "How could you-."

"I'm sorry Emil, but we have to go now before Roderich catches us." Tino explained.

After a few moments of Emil's confusion and refusal to leave without an answer became enough for the NQ. Matthias, Tino, and even Berwald came and picked up Emil, and were carrying him by the limbs as he exclaimed objections. Berwald snapped his fingers and listened to navigate, having learned how to measure the echoes and tell were objects are. Of course he needed Tino as well as a right hand man. Soon, the NQ was out of Leon's room.

"It was good talking to you Emil!" Leon said across the hall. Then he turned, smiling in amusement about Emil, to come face to face with Lukas.

Without a word, Lukas made an "I'm Watching You" sign at Leon, and left, leaving the intimidating aura in the air.

(He had always been like a big brother to Emil, was the ultimate protective brother. But Emil never agreed to call Lukas brother, but Luke cared nonetheless.)

Leon chucked, and turned out the light. He sprawled out on his bed. He had smiled more in the last hour than he had in a week or two. He smiled the biggest now. He finally met Emil. His first and only friend at the orphanage, and that, meant everything.

**Yay! Was this okay? So sorry for any grammar errors. I hope you have enjoyed reading. Thanks everyone for everything from reading to following. It means a lot. You guys are the best. :D ** Later!

**So far I have thought of Urban Norway. I now have had Ideas for Hippy Sweden. Sounds awesome, yet kind of scarring. Your thoughts? Peace out maannnnn!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy. I don't own Hetalia. **

"Emil, have you ever been on a roller coaster?" Leon asked.

Emil was gripping the pencil so hard he was sure it would break. He looked back and forth between Leon and the paper, as the marks sketched out rapidly. "No, I've seen pictures, but never gone to one of those parks."

Leon sat as still as he could, pretending to hold one of those sparkler things as Emil tried to draw him. He had always kinda been a pyromaniac. "Really? Its awesome. I swear, one day when we get out of here, we'll go to one. You'll love it, I know it."

Emil smiled, and nodded as he drew. Suddenly, his pencil lead broke and he frowned. "Crap." He threw the pencil to a forgotten corner and crumpled up the paper before him. He groaned in frustration and fell face down on his bed. "I can never get drawing of you right I swear." Emil's muffled voice came through the pillow.

Leon walked over to the crumpled paper and carefully unfolded it. "What are you talking about? Its great."

"No, don't lie." Emil said.

Leon folded the paper and slipped it into his pocket. He walked over to the flustered Emil. "I'm not. Never to you bro." He rubbed Emil's back over his shirt. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

Emil sighed deeply. It had been a month or two since he had met Leon, and they had grown close, spending multiple hours a day talking and killing time. They were inseparable. Emil was still personally confused why he couldn't read Leon's thoughts, but didn't think about it as much due the amount of time they spent together. But there was still that curious conscience in the back of his mind that wouldn't let some things go…

Emil turned his head to look at Leon, who sat on the bed. "So, you won't lie to me?"

"No." Leon said.

Emil had to ask. "Okay, so tell me how you could see me that first day-."

"Emil, its nothing really-." Leon stopped himself. "You don't need to worry about it, really."

"Leon, none of it adds up and I cant let it go. I wish I could." Emil pleaded. "It is impossible for someone to look directly at someone from almost 1/4th of a mile away, when they are halfway underground especially. And then to tell that it was me for that matter? How could you?"

Leon thought for a moment. "Your hair stands out…?"

"You're lying. I had my hood up." Emil looked him right in the eye. Leon held his head in his hands. He wanted to tell Emil, badly.

"Leon, we are friends aren't we?" Emil asked.

"Of course."

Emil laid a hand on Leon's shoulder. Leon finally looked into those hypnotizing violet orbs. "Well then you can tell me anything."

There was a long moment of silence. Leon looked around, unnervingly. He dropped to a whisper. "Emil, I want to tell you, but I just, can't. Not here."

"oh…" Emil thought for a moment. Then his face kind of lit up. "I know where we can go."

Leon seemed to read Emil's mind, not knowing how ironic it was. And inside, he was happy he would finally get to see Emil's hideout.

**Short chapter, I know. I am going to put in the second part later today. **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while my fellow human beings and Hetalia lovers. I will try to keep with my writing, but I am sorry if I get a little behind since school is about to start. I know it's a little much to ask, I really do, but I have to ask for some feedback and how the story has been so far. *puppy dog eyes* please? Its to keep me writing this. And man I'm going to be sad when it's over. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

The full moon stole the light from the stars. It shone down upon Emil's face and through his eyelids. He squinted into the beam until his eyes adjusted. He stared at it quietly, thinking about absolutely nothing at all.

The room was silent, except for the loud snoring of Matthias, and the occasional thwap to the head to him from Lukas. Emil also heard the almost undecipherable mumbling of Tino the forever happy. He was able to make out the words-puppy, sunshine, and DON'T FALL DOWN THE STAIRS BERWALD OR ILL KILL YOU THEN ILL KILL MYSELF! Emil tried not to crack up. Berwald, was eerily silent. Even after spending years with the guy it still unsettled Emil.

Suddenly, he heard the unmistakable sound of the loose floorboard outside in the hallway, in front of the NQ's room. Emil shot strait up in bed, head whipping to the door.

Leon stood there with the lamp, keeping it on the dimmest setting. He was wrapped in a coat and long flannel pants, much similar to the pair Emil was wearing. Leon summoned him with a hand, and Emil slipped out of the covers, revealing his own coat and flashlight. He smiled and walked over to Leon. So far, everything was going as planned.

%%%%%%%%

"Emil, how are we going to get past?" Leon whispered right next to Emil's ear, chills covered him.

Emil stared hopelessly at the door of Roderich's office, light and noise seeping through the bottom of the door. They could hear him pacing, floorboards roaring under those large, leather shoes. No one knew what Roderich did all day, then again, no one really wanted to find out. "Umm," Emil whispered back, "We can't just walk past, so what if we like, slid across the boards."

Leon nodded, seeing Emil's point off the bat. "Yeah, and Roderich would think the brushing sound was the air conditioner."

"Exactly!" Emil replied in a whisper and his face lit up in the darkness, thinking about how easy it would be.

They waited behind the corner of the wall that opened up into the living room and past Roderich's office. If they slid past to the door, it would lead them past the dining room where the back door was. Leon decided to go first. He propelled himself forward so he would slide on his shoulder, he slid as Emil watched, biting his lip. Everything seemed to go well, until just when Leon was losing momentum. Just the sound of the top lock on Roderich's door clicked open. Everything went dead silent. Leon had stopped sliding at this point, and was frozen, Emil's heart leaped into his throat. Leon was right in view of the door.

There were 5 locks on the door, and as the second was being unlocked, Leon reacted and scrambled for hiding spot. He was sliding under the piano by the time the fourth lock was being unlocked. Leon was blanketed in shadows under the piano when the door was opened, light shedding on the floor feet away.

In the doorway, Roderich was rubbing his face, clearly tired. Emil found that look on him pointless, his wife Elizaveta did tons and tons more than him, and never did act tired. Emil wanted to walk up to Roderich and kick him in the leg. As Roderich relocked the door, Emil looked over at Leon from across the room, making out the other boy's outline and bright brown eyes.

Roderich wandered around the room with the light of a candle in his fingers. He began heading Emil's way to go up the stairs, and both Emil and Leon panicked. Emil cringed as he heard Leon knock on the wood on the floor.

Roderich spun immediately, and searched the room rapidly for the source of the sound. "I thought I told you kids to stay in bed and out of my way." Roderich grumbled, and started slowly walking towards the piano.

Emil knew Roderich hadn't seen Leon, but had ears like a hawk and was going to check there first. He also knew if Leon got caught, he would be given to a different orphanage or they would throw him in foster care. Emil wanted to scream, but took the chance to hide behind some furniture to get closer to the piano. Leon's eyes were full of terror and searched for a way to escape. Emil watched hopelessly as Roderich passed in front of his vision of Leon.

Roderich ducked down and searched the shadows under the piano. There was only silence, Roderich just stared, at…nothing. Leon was gone. Emil crouched down as low as he could as Roderich stood up, brushed the sound he had heard off, and Emil watched the worm leather shoes trudging past and up the stairs.

Emil crawled across the room and under the piano, looking for Leon. Where had his friend gone? There was no possible place he could have gone, the piano being in the corner of the room, trapped between two walls. Emil checked every nook of the space he could under the piano.

It was like Leon had disappeared into thin air, and it scared Emil to the core. It was almost as startling as when a minute later, Leon fell on top of Emil, they both grunted in pain. Leon had somehow gripped onto the sides of the piano and clung to the bottom of the instrument, it was a blind side Roderich didn't think to look up at. (sorry if that was confusing to read, I hope I painted the picture ok.)

Leon got off of Emil and whispered, "Sorry man."

All Emil could do was sigh in pain and relief.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The two eventually made their way out of the building and were soon walking across the field, the beams of their lanterns illuminating the way to the hideout. By that time, the night was glowing in brilliance, every star making its mark in the night. It was about 2 am.

All Emil could do is smile as they walked, having no idea why he was so happy. The two were exhausted and panted as they entered the forest line. "I can't believe we made it out." Emil said, leading the way.

"Neither can i." Leon sighed. "wow."

"How did you do it?" Emil asked. "Stay on the piano bottom like that?"

Leon shrugged, shaking his head in disbelief. "I don't really know."

"You're pretty strong, you know that?"

"Thanks." Leon replied. And it was true, Leon was quite built for his age.

After a minute, they made it to the entrance of the cave. Leon helped Emil move the petrified covering of weaved sticks and leaves, revealing the opening of the crawl space. Without hesitation, Emil climbed in, and Leon handed him the lantern. He watched as the silver haired boy ducked into the cave, then turned to face him.

"You coming?" Emil asked.

Leon nodded and ducked in after him after re-covering the entrance. Their lamps lit up the cave; Leon's jaw dropped. "Whoa."

The ceiling of stone was damp from the fall rain, and covered in a thin layer of mossy patches. The floor of packed stone and mud was smooth beneath them. The walls had nooks and holes from where stones and boulders met, but were perfectly placed, blocking out the outside world.

Emil set his light down on the table-like rock off to the side, its rays reflecting off the damp stone and glowing through the cave. "So it's official." Emil said, sitting down and reclining on the wall. "We are free. Well, for the night anyway."

As he was sitting down, Leon sighed and said, "It's really cool in here, it's like, even though its smaller, its more…has like…lighter air. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, I think I get it." Emil replied. There was a moment of silence. Emil immediately wanted to urge Leon to tell him his secret, but didn't want to bug him, having pestered his friend enough about it. He found he didn't have to.

"So...umm…the how I could see you that first day thing…" Leon kind of croaked and as lay his head in his hands, and stared at the floor. He wanted to tell Emil. He _really_ wanted to. He had to. He had held in his secret his entire life, trusting no one. He wanted to tell someone and didn't want to tell anyone else but Emil, who was free as a bird.

Emil crawled over to Leon, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I want to tell you, I just, never had told anyone, and its kinda hard, ya know?" Leon met eyes with Emil.

Emil thought for a minute. "umm…if it makes it any easier, we can sit back to back, so it will feel like you're just talking to yourself kinda."

Leon nodded and turned around so he was facing the wall. "Yeah, good idea."

He felt Emil lean against his own back, and for a long moment of silence, they felt each other's heartbeats through their backs. Emil felt how Leon's was racing.

"So, umm. Okay, here we go." Leon started. "I'm not, like, normal, I guess you would say. I know how that sounds, but there is seriously something wrong about me. I think that's a way to put it. S-So, basically, my family gave me up, 'cause I had certain…abilities. Like, I was little and I heard and saw things, I wasn't really supposed to."

Emil had been holding back, but one managed to slip. "What do you mean-."

"I could hear and see things that were half a mile away." Leon immediately explained.

Emil's eyes widened. "Okay. Continue."

This seemed to become easier for Leon. "I could her into the neighbor's houses. Which was terrible, 'cause I lived in a very populated suburban area. I could her people's conversations through walls, in the streets, everything. And my parents were concerned for my sanity when I was coving my ears and writhing in bed for not being able to sleep with all the noise from outside. I often was yelling at the top of my lungs in frustration. Eventually, a few years later, I had mastered the technique of blocking out when I didn't want to hear and closing in on what I did.

"One day, it was about half a year ago, I was responsible for ending my parents' marriage. My dad always went next door to have a drink with the neighbor. I was in my room reading when I heard my dad's voice from the next house, and I heard him say-_I've been seeing a woman, crazy hot, now I just need to figure out how to get the money from Mia. _AKA, my mom. Well, being the "smart" person I am, I decided to tell my mom. At first, she acted curious on just how I could hear that form my bedroom, but later finding the phone records of my dad, she had enough evidence, and they were divorced a week later."

"wow." Emil muttered.

"Yeah…so, my dad ended up gaining custody of me somehow." Leon couldn't believe it, he was shocked that he finally telling somebody this. Over years and years, he had built up invisible and unbreakable walls, swearing to himself he would never open up. And the walls had begun to close in around him, swallowing him in loneliness. But there came Emil, the violet eyed boy with a soft voice, came breaking down his walls like they were made of cards. "I stayed with him for half a year, could see into the town square, when my house was a mile away. I could feel each fiber of a blanket, smell each ingredient at the restaurant down the street. It was so…vast to me. 6 months later, Dad gave up and I end up here." There was a minute of silence. "But, I don't regret anything."

Emil turned his head to look at Leon. "Why?"

Leon met Emil's large orbs. He smiled. "Because I met you."

Emil smiled, and turned away when he started to tear up. He hated crying. That's all he ever seemed to do before he left for the orphanage. He blinked rapidly.

"So…" Leon continued. "That's how a saw you the first say. I could hear your heartbeat and your breathing, and I looked in that direction and saw you. Your expression amused me, no offence." Emil felt him laugh. He just blushed. "Basically, I don't know why, but I have really acute and powerful senses; hearing, vision, smell, feeling, And taste. I'll tell you now; it's TERRIBLE to eat spicy food for me."

Emil laughed his time, but was still extremely shocked. Leon felt somewhat how he did. He had experienced being thrown away just for being himself. It was like, for the first time in a lifetime, someone felt like he did. Here was Leon, who had ability as well, and could possibly understand. Emil's ability, curse, whatever it was, had just become his life. Set in like the background noise of his life and what he saw.

He had to tell him. No. What was he saying? How could he? No, How could he not? He wanted to. He had to. His heart yearned to.

"Thanks, for listening, Emil, and please, don't tell anyone. I trust you, and thank you, again." Leon said, and leaned his head back so it was resting on Emil's shoulder. Emil's heart was thudding in his chest.

"I swear I won't say anything, but…Leon?" Emil croaked.

"hmm?" Leon responded, "is there something wrong?"

"Leon…" Emil sighed. "Can I tell you something?"

**(Reader: insert applause or booing here.)**

**So…How was that? It was really long to write, but I enjoyed it anyway. I hope you have liked it. **

**I have a question peoples. I'm not real big on fluff for kids in my writing, I think most would find yaoi fluff uncomforting for 7 year olds. But if not, let me know, give me your personal feelings about the story and the fluff thing. I may write some next chapter, nothing big. Just like a squeeze of hands in reassurance after Emil tells Leon about his gift kinda thing. **

**Sound good? Yes, no? **

**Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Hetalia. **

**So sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've been SOOOO Busy. Thanks again! **

"Whoa." Leon could only manage.

Everything. Emil, had spilled everything. He told Leon everything, from his mom, to his ability, and everything in between. He explained every emotion he felt, and just like how Leon did with his senses, how he learned how to control what he saw and heard from the minds of others. Emil tried to explain what it felt like, reading people. Everything.

The two turned around to face each other. Leon looked Emil in the eye. His violet orbs were glassing with tears. It had been hard on him, on both of them. Just imagining letting everything and all you have known in your life out. Recalling and explaining every gruesome memory of your years. Emil had to remember his mother.

"So…" Leon said. "you can basically read minds?"

Emil shrugged, nodding. "I guess." He croaked.

"That's amazing, by the way." Leon tried to cheer him up.

Emil felt the corner of his mouth pull up into a grin, he sighed. "Thanks, but it cut out to be less than it sounds. I mean, you hear and see stuff, you really don't need."

Leon nodded, "Oh yeah, I can imagine. You should hear the group of girls on the second floor, they are way too young to be talking about how they want-."

"I get it." Emil said quickly.

Leon laughed, and then thought for a moment. "So umm…I don't want to cross any lines here, but can you read my mind? You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, I want to, but that's the thing that has been confusing me, I haven't been able to read you. Its like, I start to make out the picture, and then its burns into nothing. Like some sort of block." Emil explained the best he could.

There was a long silence after a small grunt of surprise from Leon. Emil watched as Leon literally rubbed his chin in thought.

Leon snapped his fingers. "Umm…I think that's my fault. You see, I've meditated everyday for as long as I can remember, and it teaches you to concentrate on nothing to avoid stress, its almost like having wards over your mind."

Emil nodded, understanding. "Let's see, look at me in the eye, and concentrate as hard as you can on something. I'll see if I can pick up on it."

Leon did so, searching his mind for something, anything. He found nothing, except…

Emil studied and peeled off the layers of atmosphere around Leon's thoughts, he plummeted his concentration into those deep, brown callidiscoped eyes. He concentrated until the area behind his eyes hurt. Then, when the force of protection fell, all Emil could see was his own reflection behind Leon's eyes. But this reflection was different somehow, radiant and alive. Everything Emil never saw in himself.

And dayum did Emil blush; WHY WAS HE BLUSHING?! He felt the heat in his cheeks and the tears peak at the corners of his eyes.

But Leon sat quietly, almost smiling, it was like he was lost somewhere out in forever.

"Umm…Leon?" Emil croaked.

Leon immediately snapped out of it and concern crossed his face. "What is it- oh!"

Emil clung to Leon, hugging the other boy so tight, it hurt. Leon squeezed the smaller boy back, smiling against his silver hair. It felt like if either of them let go, the other would disappear into nonexistence, this was all a dream, and they would wake up cold and alone again.

"You can't tell anyone, please." Emil sobbed, half begging. "Please Leon."

"I swear, I won't." Leon said.

"I won't tell anyone about your gift either." Leon could feel Emil shaking in fear under his hands. He held his friend closer. "Leon?"

"Hmm?"

"Promise me we won't leave each other."

There was a pause, Emil's words hanging in the air like snowflakes frozen in time.

"I swear to God, I will never leave you, and will stay by your side. I will always stay with you, and keep you with me. In this life and the next, we will be together."

They both smiled, everything falling into place, it was like being in the eye of a hurricane, the force of gravity pulling them together, as the world around them was a storm. And to think, they thought it would all get brighter from there.

**Dun Dun DUN. **

**Anyway, this was a short but sweet chapter, hope you liked it! **** For more, follow, review, favorite, etc. Literally, the only thing getting me off my butt and on the keyboard was the occasional email about all that. Thanks! Peace out!**


End file.
